


The Beginning of the End of the Beginning

by weeesi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Between Series 2 and Series 3, Eventual Post-Series 3, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Post-Reichenbach, the return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeesi/pseuds/weeesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wills himself to keep breathing. Breathing is important. He has to breathe.</p><p>Sherlock is dead on the pavement. </p><p>Seaglass eyes staring, open only to darkness.</p><p>John tastes blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little bit of writing in this fandom. Thanks for taking the time to read :)

Inhale, exhale. 

Inhale, exhale. 

John wills himself to keep breathing. Breathing is important. He has to breathe.

Sherlock is dead on the pavement. 

Seaglass eyes staring, open only to darkness.

John tastes blood. 

 

*****

 

"Don't. Be. Dead."

He knows this is impossible. Why does he say it?

The gravestone is inky black and cold to the touch. Abrasive at the edges. 

Just like Sherlock, John thinks.

He stares at the carved letters and sees his own reflection offered back to him in the stone. 

Actually, it's nothing like Sherlock, he realises. He turns and walks away.

 

*****

 

Afterwards, it takes John:

two days to realise he hasn't slept  
three days to realise he hasn't eaten a proper meal  
one week to drink through two bottles of whisky  
two weeks to move out of Baker Street  
three months to go back into therapy  
seven months to to consider looking for a job again  
and ten months to stop waking up from dreams of swimming pools and blood on blue scarves.

It takes John exactly one year to realise he was in love with Sherlock.

When he's alone, he says it out loud. 

He cries. 

 

*****

 

Six months after his realisation, John sends a text:

_To: Mary Morstan_

_Dinner sounds great. See you at 9._

 

*****

 

It's time. The Return.

That night, Sherlock smokes through a pack of cigarettes until his throat is raw.

whatdoIdowhatdoIsaywhatdoIdowhatdoIsay-- His mind races.

This is the moment when it could all go terribly wrong. Or right.

How does he make it go right?

 

*****

 

John has him on his back, on the floor, within two minutes. Hands around his throat.

Sherlock has never felt more pleasurable pain.

It feels like love.

 

*****

 

That night, Sherlock doesn't know. That night, John doesn't know. 

But this is just the beginning of the end of the beginning.

 

*****

 

TWO YEARS LATER

 

"Why do you always ruin the sheets?"

"Because you ask me to." 

A wink. He waits.

"Again?" Sherlock breathes.

John's eyes crinkle at their edges. He licks his lips.

"Again."


End file.
